


Logically Creative

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Platonic Week [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Virgil knowing when something is off and knowing who to warn about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: You’d think that creativity and logic wouldn’t mix well. But it turns out that when combined, they can do far more together than they can apart





	Logically Creative

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and the other works in this series for the Sanders Sides Platonic Week challenge on tumblr, where writers and authors celebrated the platonic relationships between all of the sides, one pairing per day. Unfortunately, I didn't quite finish the challenge, and left Royality, LAMP, and the bonus Sides + Thomas days undone. Maybe eventually I'll write something for those! In the meantime though, enjoy these fics!

To an outside observer, it appeared as though Logan and Roman did not get along. The two were constantly bickering, and the very nature of their beings seemed to conflict. 

Creativity and Logic. 

Fantasy and Reality. 

Constantly at odds, never in agreement about anything. And while it was true that the two of them had their fair share of disagreements, yes, even arguments, to say that they hated one another couldn’t be further from the truth. 

When Roman and Logan argued, it was because they didn’t see eye to eye on what was best for Thomas, which to be fair was often. But the sides had learned very quickly that the two of them worked better together than apart. 

* * *

Roman sat in his room, hunched over his desk. He crumpled a ball of paper up and threw it over his shoulder, where it bounced off an already towering pile of similar scrapped ideas. Nothing he was doing was working, no idea would stick. It had to be perfect, nothing less than his best was acceptable for Thomas, but they just wouldn’t work…

Virgil was half asleep on the living room couch when he felt a spike in the anxiety levels in the mindscape. He snapped his head up and opened his eyes, blinking and taking a quick inventory of his surroundings. He was safe. Logan was in his favorite armchair, a book in hand, and Patton was in the kitchen baking. They were both safe, and seemed happy. He turned his gaze outward to Thomas, who was sitting on his own couch, laptop open to a blank document. 

Brainstorming. Which meant…

Virgil glanced up towards Roman’s room, then turned and nudged Logan’s foot with his own. The logical side looked up from his book, frowning at the slightly panicked expression on Virgil’s face. 

“Virgil…?” 

“Roman,” Virgil replied, jerking his head towards the stairs before closing his eyes and breathing deeply, grounding himself. 

Logan nodded and stood, sinking straight to Roman’s door. He rapped his knuckles sharply against the door twice, his signature way of letting any of the sides know it was him at the door. 

A frustrated sigh came from inside the room, and Logan took that as an invitation to enter. He did so cautiously, taking note of the scattered balls of paper on the floor and Roman’s hunched, tense posture. 

“May I offer a suggestion?” he asked, earning another sigh as Roman threw yet another ball of paper behind him. 

“I suppose,” Roman huffed, resting his head on one fist. 

“If my suspicions are correct, you are once again trying to come up with an original idea.” 

“Maybe I am. Something wrong with that?” Roman bit back, a little meaner than he had meant to. But to his surprise, Logan shook his head. 

“Not at all. Just not on your own.” 

He pulled up an extra chair next to Roman, and leaned over his shoulder to look at the idea Roman was scribbling at now. 

“Logan, what-” 

“You know what happens when you try to rely solely on creativity. Let us see what a small logical addition may do, hm?” 

Roman hesitated, but then smiled, and nodded. The two worked at ideas for the next few hours, and Roman found that a grounding presence was extremely helpful. Even when he was working on something fantastical, it was important to remember that everything had to make at least  _some_  sense, even if it did not in the real world. 

When Roman had a neat stack of papers, covered in both his loopy cursive and Logan’s immaculate print, he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Logan, and a smirk played across his lips. 

“Thanks, nerd.” 

“You’re welcome, half-wit,” Logan replied, smirking back. 

* * *

Logan leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had been at this for hours, and it was no use. His logic was sound, and yet there were no results. He may as well be banging his head against his desk, at this rate that posed a better probability of achieving the desired effect. Logan took the fact that he took that suggestion somewhat seriously as a sign that he’d been awake for too long. He checked the clock, and sure enough, it was past two in the morning. Well past time for bed. 

Logan quickly changed into pajamas, then lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. 

Oh, if only sleep were that simple. 

After about 45 minutes of tossing and turning, he gave up, and climbed out of bed, changing back into his regular clothes. He considered giving work another try, but he quickly refused the notion. No, what he needed was to relax…and he knew where to go to do that. 

Two sharp knocks sounded on Roman’s door. Luckily, the creative side was awake, the whirls of inspiration keeping him up working on a new project. He rose, and opened the door to see a frankly exhausted looking Logan standing in his doorframe. 

“Yes, Microsoft Nerd?” he asked, his voice playful. Logan sighed, and reached under his glasses to rub his eyes. 

“I have tried with no avail to fall asleep. It seems I am simply unable to relax. I do not wish to inconvenience you in anyway, but…if you were up to it…that is, if you want to, I was wondering if…uh, that is to say-” 

“Say no more, Logan,” Roman said, a knowing smile on his face. He held out his hand to the logical side, and Logan took it. Together, the two sank down, Logan surrendering control to Roman. 

They appeared at the top of a grassy hill, with a massive expanse of night sky stretched out above them. Roman conjured up a blanket, which he spread out on a soft patch of grass. The two lay down side by side; Roman crossing his arms behind his head, Logan folding his hands on top of his chest. It didn’t matter how many times Roman conjured the stars for him, he was always awed by it. By how clear the sky was, how each star was precisely in its place, yet somehow larger than life, filling the sky with gorgeous multicolored light, as thought the top of the hill was at the center of a galaxy. He knew for a fact that there was no view on earth like this one. 

“Roman?” he murmured, staring up at the display. 

“Mmh?” 

“How do you do it?” 

“What?” 

“The stars…how do you make them look like this? There’s no point of reference for it, yet all the celestial bodies are aligned perfectly to real time…where does this all come from?” 

Roman chuckled, looking over at the logical side. 

“You really don’t know, Pocket Protector?” 

Logan shook his head. 

“It all comes from you. The alignment of the stars and planets, that’s your knowledge of the solar system informing the dreamscape, and the clarity, the extra colors, that’s how you wish you could see them. How you know they would look, if only the earth was a little closer, the atmosphere a little clearer. Remember how rare originality is? My creativity stems from information you already know, and adds the dreams you wish could come true.” 

Just as Roman said that, a falling star shot across the sky, leaving a shining trail in its wake. Logan glanced over at Roman, who was looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“Did you just make a Disney reference?” 

Roman smirked. 

“Maybeee…” 

“You are incorrigible,” Logan said with a roll of his eyes, but both he and Roman’s faces were spread into wide smiles. 

They stretched out, staring up at the night sky, a quiet peace settling over the top of the hill. 


End file.
